O inverno chegou
by dudiNhaziNha
Summary: KM. Oneshot. Sobre o amor que por mais intenso e inebriante seja, nem sempre é feito de finais felizes.Presente para Enfermeirachan. XD


**O inverno chegou**

_Você pegou na minha mão e me mostrou o caminho_

_Me disse que tudo ficaria bem e eu acreditei._

_Eu peguei suas palavras e fiz delas o meu mantra. _

A escuridão solitária abrangendo a imensidão estrelada do céu. Sentou-se no terraço da casa apenas observando os pensamentos tomando formar imaginárias por entre as nuvens acinzentadas. Não há nenhum movimento ou som a essa hora e ele sabe disso. E é estranho toda essa frieza dentro de si, porque nunca esteve acostumado com esse tipo de sensação. Não ele. Nunca.

E é estranho o fato de sentir como se uma parte de si fosse arrancada por não há mais a presença do objeto de seu afeto perto de si. E é estranho pensar que pode sentir coisas que antes achava impossíveis. E é estranho pensar que seus novos sonhos nem chegaram a se concretizar por falta de tempo. Falta de tempo. E é estranho, porque dói. E dor emocional é muito pior do que dor física.

_E é estranho pensar nisso agora_

_porque você já foi embora_

_e me deixou aqui sozinho pensando no que poderia ter sido. _

O cansaço no rosto. A rudeza da expressão séria e os lábios curvados em um sorriso contornado de puro cinismo. Ele sente a presença do outro.

- Aposto como suas mãos estão frias. - murmura, olhando de lado para os olhos azulados agora voltados em sua direção.

O outro sorri, olhando-o com descrença. As mãos enrolando os fios dourados em sinal de indecisão.

- E aposto também como você está odiando isso. - retruca mais uma vez, colocando um dos fios de cobre para trás das orelhas, e sentando-se ao lado do loiro. - Não é mesmo, Milo? - ele sorri, docemente.

_E tudo o que eu penso é no que eu sinto. _

_Eu não consigo parar de sentir o que eu penso. _

_Nem por um momento, minuto, segundo...sequer._

Milo praqueja mentalmente.

- Nem todos são frios como você, Camus. - rebate, cravando forte as unhas nas palmas das mãos. Olhando para aquele ruivo sentando ao seu lado. O olhar doce e timbre da voz avelulado. Tantas coisas as quais eram preferíveis se não fossem observadas tão aguçadamente. Porque sabia que eram apenas coisas que sua cabeça. Ilusões melancólicas e extremamente dolorosas. Simplesmente não era mais possível.

_E eu fico repassando essas imagens perdidas na minha cabeça_

_e eu sinto que você quer fazer com que eu não esqueça. _

_O que é puro insanidade, já que você nem aqui está. _

- Quando foi que você se tornou tão frio, Milo de Escorpião? - pergunta o ruivo, observando-o atentamente. Aquele tipo de olhar que corrói por dentro. Aquele olhar que Camus sempre dirigia a ele quando realmente procurava por uma resposta.

- Você sabe quando. - murmurou o outro, observando as marcas avermelhadas das unhas nas palmas de suas mãos. - Você sabe. - repetiu, tentando convencer a si mesmo de que era preciso ser forte e deixar as emoções de lado. Mas, aquilo era o papel daquele ruivo feito de gelo, não dele que nunca fora bom em controlar suas emoções, quanto mais na presença de quem mais sentia falta dentre todos os cavaleiros.

_Nem pra me magoar, ou me fazer lembrar_

_do que eu costumava amar. _

_Amar quando você me agarrava o pescoço_

_e dizia que era eu e somente eu quem você desejava pra sempre. _

- Você ainda lembra, Milo? - perguntou suave, com as mãos sorrateiramente se aproximando da gravata preta do loiro. - Lembra? - perguntou, novamente, com a outra mão no queixo do outro, fazendo com que este se virasse para encará-lo.

- Sim. - respondeu, fechando os olhos, sentindo o toque quente das mãos de Camus em sua pele. - Eu lembro de tudo.

Camus sorri, aproximando-se mais. Seus joelhos encostam um no outro, fazendo uma descarga elétrica percorrer todo corpo de Milo. Este por sua vez, coloca a mão sobre a perna do ruivo, acariciando-a sem pressa.

_E quem poderia dizer que as coisas ficariam complicadas desse jeito?_

_Quem poderia dizer que você não estaria por perto no momento que meus joelhos atingissem o chão?_

- Você sabe que eu gosto quando você me toca assim. - ronrona Camus, olhando-o com carinho, mas o outro ainda matém os olhos fechados, por mais que esteja frente a frente com o ruivo.

- Eu sei. - murmura baixinho, deixando-se ser puxado pela gravata.

- Abra os olhos, Milo. - pede Camus, com a boca muito próxima a do loiro, fazendo este sentir seu hálito quente em seu rosto. - Por favor.

- Não. - responde, um pouco mais seco do que pretendia, sentindo seu peito vibrar de antecipação. - Não agora. - acrescenta, mais docemente.

Camus permanece em silêncio, e Milo sabe que ele está observando-o com atenção.

- Me beija, Camus. - pede, suplicante. - Apenas me beija.

_Eu só queria poder te machucar forte_

_deixar marcas por toda a sua pele_

_pra te lembrar que um dia você realmente esteve comigo aqui._

Milo sorri sentindo o puxão forte em sua gravata. As mãos de Camus trêmulas e ligeiras entrando conhecidas dentro de sua camisa, acariciando seu abdômente. Seus músculos contraem e ele aperta com os dentes os lábios do ruivo contra os seus lascivamente, arrancando gemidos seus e do outro.

Sente o gosto de sangue invadir-lhe a boca e aperta o corpo um pouco mais frágil com perfeito encaixe com o seu, dentro dos seus braços.

Lágrimas rolam por sua face e sente o abraço de Camus apertar, chupando-lhe o pescoço com vontade.

- Eu te odeio, Camus. - murmura o loiro, chorosamente, tentando em vão acreditar nas próprias palavras.

- Eu sei,_ mon amour_. - sussura o ruivo, entre os cabelos do outro, acariciando-lhe as costas. - Eu sei.

_E então eu fico com esse sorriso amargo no rosto_

_porque você já foi_

_e o ódio e o amor estão entrelaçados em meu coração. _

Sente o nó da gravata de afrouxando e os botões da camisa sendo aberto. Reprimi um gemido baixo e sente as mãos carinhosas de Camus em seu peito, enquanto devolve ele, por sua vez, acaricia as pernas do ruivo na mesma intensidade. Pernas que adorava sentir sendo entrelaçadas às suas.

- Você não sabe mentir, Milo. - sussurra Camus, beijando-lhe o umbigo e arrancando ainda mais gemidos do outro. - Não sabe.

Milo ofega baixinho, acariciando os cabelos ruivos do outro, aproveitando as sensações já tão familiares e extremanente prazerosas.

_E quem poderia dizer que as coisas ficariam complicas desse jeito?_

_Quem poderia dizer que você não estaria por perto no momento que meus joelhos atingissem o chão?_

Mas, simplesmente os pensamentos não deixam sua mente. E as palavras ainda estão presas em sua gargante. Não há como omitir e facilitar.

- Oh, Zeus, como eu senti sua falta, Camus. - murmura baixinho, jogando-se as pés do outro, e abraçando-lhe os joelhos, com a cabeça apoiada nos mesmos. - Eu realmente senti, Camus.

Camus sorri, acariciando-lhe o topo da cabeça, compreensivo. Pegando-lhe pela mão e o puxando para cima novamente.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, _mon ange_. - murmura, beijando-lhe a face molhada pelas lágrimas. - Eu prometo.

- Promete? - pergunta Milo, com a abafada com cabeça recostada no ombro de Camus.

- Eu juro que sim. - responde, abraçando o grego forte.

As línguas se encontram novamente. Desesperadas e ávidas por maior contato. Um beijo com gosto salgado e amargo ao mesmo tempo. As mãos desesperadas deixando marcas e lembranças.

_Você me pegou pela mão;_

_me disse que tudo ficaria bem_

_e eu fiz dessas palavras o meu mantra_

As folhas ressecadas, mostrando a recente partida do outono. Os galhos de árvores retorcidos e a melancolia acinzentada no céu de agosto. O inverno chegou e as memórias são vívidas dentro da mente. É como se nenhum minuto tivesse passado desde aquele dia. É como se os lábios nunca tivessem se curvado num gesto de adeus.

_E o último beijo, com as lágrimas salgadas tocando meus lábios_

_é o que eu me lembro mais. _

_E dói. _

_Mas nunca ninguém disse que as coisas seriam fáceis pra mim. _

Essa é uma fic mto especial. Porque além de ser a primeira fic que eu faço de Sant Seya, é a primeira fic que eu faço de que não seja de HP e é a primeira fic que eu faço que seja yaoi. Então...é por isso que não tá lá aquelas coisas. Não tenho mta experiência no assunto.

Agradecimentos especiais a Enfermeira-chan que me viciou nesse casal e que me fez postar essa fic aqui. Te adoro, diva! XD


End file.
